


Kiss the sky

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Falling in love with your best friend, Fluff, Just bros being bros, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Theon is a secret angel, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, theon has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Theon helps his drunken best friend home from a party, accidentally stumbling ass backwards into something he never expected.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Kiss the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this draft on my computer for like two weeks and I've been meaning to post it but just never got around to it until now. (I really haven't posted in forever goddamn) title from Jimi Hendrix's purple haze.  
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Theon had no idea how they were going to manage to get up to that window. He was stumbling pretty bad himself, but that wasn’t what he was worried about. Robb was so drunk he could hardly stand up. He’d been bumping into Theon and grabbing onto his arm to keep from falling on his ass the whole way home. That had made the normally ten-minute walk back from the Umber’s house nearly half an hour, and that wasn’t even mentioning how many times they had to stop so he could take a piss. Now that they were back in the Stark’s back yard they could hardly hear the thumping house music anymore, but Robb still looked like he was swaying to it. 

“You should never drink again stark” He muttered as he tried to help him get up onto the roof. 

“Meh” Robb groaned, trying his best to get onto the shingles. “What fun ‘ould that be?” he slurred.

“Is that what I sound like?” Theon drawled as he reached up to give Robb a push.

“Some-” he let out a little gasp. Theon’s hand had slipped and landed rather firmly on his ass.

“Shit, sorry” Theon hissed up to him. He awkwardly pulled his hand away.

“I don’t mind if you touch me there” Robb replied. He finally settled himself on the roof.

Theon rolled his eyes “You’re not usually this weird when your drunk” he sighed, taking Robb’s hand to pull himself up beside him. They sat there for a moment, Robb lying his back against the slanted roof. 

“Don’t fuckin’ fall asleep” Theon warned “If your dad finds you hungover on the roof tomorrow you’re dead” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know mate” Robb grumbled. He looked up at the cloudy sky. “It’s my mum that I should really be afraid of” There were no stars out tonight, not that the stars were very bright here anyway. It didn’t really bother Theon though, he’d never been much of a stargazer. 

“Probably” Theon snickered “C’mon, let’s get inside before you pass out,” he said.

Robb yawned and pushed himself to sit up “Fine”

“Don’t fucking stand up” Theon warned “You’ll fall”

Robb rolled his eyes, crawling to his window “Yes,  _ mum _ ” 

“If you’re gonna call me your mother at least show a little respect” Theon quipped back. 

Robb just sighed, focusing too hard on trying to get his window open. He cursed under his breath.

“Is it locked?” Theon asked. He stumbled over to it, realizing that he was right about standing up. 

“It wasn’t when I left” Robb wined. 

“Oh fuck” Theon groaned, tucking his fingers under the window’s level and pulled up as hard as he could. He turned his head to see Robb sitting there staring at him with the dumbest fucking look on his face “C’mon, help me will ‘ya” he spat, causing Robb to snap back to reality.

“Sorry mate,” Robb gushed and let whatever help he could in getting the window open. They both gasped in relief when the seal finally released, thanking whatever gods they could think of that it hadn’t been locked. 

“Thank fuck” Theon sighed as he slid an arm around Robb to help him get inside. Robb tried to keep himself from laughing too loud. He still couldn’t find the floor though, so he stumbled and would have face planted on the floor if Theon hadn’t caught him. 

“You’re strong” He slurred, still chuckling, from Theon’s arms. He nearly buried his face in the side of Theon’s neck, which was weird. 

“Alright mate you’ve definitely had enough” he drawled, finally pushing Robb onto his bed. He fell back against the wrinkled sheets and let out a sleepy sigh. Theon though for a moment that he could have fallen asleep like that, shoes still on and legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He yawned and forced his eyes to open up again though. The room was still quite dark, only a dull orange lamp on the desk keeping the night away. 

Robb giggled childishly, his cheeks red “Thanks Theon” he smiled. He pushed himself to sit up, leaning back on his hands to keep from falling over again. 

“Don’t mention it Stark”

“I love you” Robb slurred.

 _“_ Yeah, I know man” Theon replied, raising an eyebrow “I love you too” he felt a little awkward saying such things, but Robb was the greatest friend he’d ever known. 

“No,” Robb said and stood up from his bed, still swaying. He eyes were sparklings like two sapphires in the shining moonlight “I’m in love with you”

“What?”

Robb placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it with a softness Theon had never even thought to dream of. “I’ve fallen in love with you”

That had to have been the liquor talking now, or at least he thought it was. “Robb” he felt Robb’s thumb brush his lower lip. Robb was so strong, but his hands were so gentle. Every touch was almost a caress. Theon wasn’t even sure he knew what that word meant, but Robb seemed to be making a lot of things clear lately. Theon was used to his life being thick with fog, and now he finally saw the sky. 

“I have to catch my breath every time I look at you” 

Theon meant to respond, either with something witty or to just put it off as something said while floating in a cloud of malt liquor, but before he could draw another breath he felt the warmth of Robb’s lips against his own. For a moment he was frozen, but then instinct took over and he all but dissolved. Robb’s fingers brought a trail of sparks through his hair that he felt circling in his chest like smoke. He nearly got high off it. He felt Robb’s hot breath against his skin and for just a moment his thoughts came back.

“Robb, stop” he placed a hand on Robb’s chest when their lips connected again. Theon could feel Robb’s heart beating beneath his hand. 

Robb’s face fell into unmistakable pain “Are you rejecting me?” he asked

“No, no, that’s not what I meant” Theon tried to keep his voice delicate “You’re drunk,” he said “You don’t know what you’re saying”

“But I do” Robb pleaded “I’ve spent so long lying to myself” He looked Theon in the eye like he couldn’t look away “Too long.” he sighed “Theon I’m in love with you” 

The breath caught in Theon’s throat. No one had ever spoken like that to him. No one had ever looked at him the way Robb was looking at him. No one had ever kissed him in the way Robb had kissed him. “Robb,” he said “I’m dating someone” 

Theon felt a chill as Robb’s hands left his face. He wanted the warmth back. 

“I broke up with Jeyne because of you” 

“Wait, what?” Theon gasped. “I thought that she broke up with you”

“That’s because I told her to” Robb admitted “She knew that something was wrong. It wasn’t fair to her to keep lying to her.” he swallowed “I felt like I was lying to you”

Theon allowed it to hang in the air for a moment before he finally spoke.

“Robb,” he said, trying his best to string together a coherent thought despite the fog in his brain. “We’re both drunk. I’d love to keep kissing you, really but-”

Robb cut him off 

“Then why don’t you?” Robb said, bringing his face closer again. 

“Robb, I can’t,” he said 

“Theon,  _ please _ ” the warmth caressed Theon’s cheek again. His eyes were pleading. 

“Robb, you’re wasted,” he said, “we can talk about this another time if you really want to.” 

“Okay,” Robb said, his hand falling from Theon’s cheek in defeat. Then his feet seemed to fall out from under him. He sunk down onto the bed, still looking up at Theon with those shimmering sapphire eyes. 

“Call me when you’ve sobered up, we can talk then” Theon assured him as he made his way back over to the window. 

“Theon,” he heard when he opened the window back up. 

“Yeah?” he said as he turned his head.

“Make sure you get home safe,” Robb told him “Don’t do anything stupid”

Normally theon would he responded with a quick  _ No promises mate _ but he figured that might be a little cruel tonight. “I’ll try” he replied, swinging his leg over the window sill. 

Robin gave a nod and a forced smile “Are you going back to the party?” he asked.

“Probably,” Theon said as both his feet fell on the roof again “I’m still upright so I haven’t drunk enough yet” 

“You can always come back here if you need to” Robb reminded him. The moon seemed to come out then because something lit Robb’s face. His eyes were sparkling again, but it was a sparkle Theon didn’t feel he deserved. 

“I know,” he said. He caught one last wave of sky blue before he shut the window. The moon had in fact come out now and it lit up the yard like a street light. There was a freezing gust of wind when he shut the window that made him shiver. He flipped his hood up and began to make his way off the roof, of course stumbling landing in the grass with a thud. It didn’t actually hurt, not now anyway, but he stayed on the ground for a time. Lying on his back, he looked up at the slate clouds, the moment that Robb had kissed him played on repeat in his mind. He ran his thumb over his lip, only hoping that Robb wouldn’t remember it by morning.

Eventually, he got up and brushed the crunching leaves from his hair with annoyance. He was in desperate need of another drink, though he never ended up going back to the party. 

He broke up with Kyra the next day, and he didn’t hear from Robb.


End file.
